Three's A Crowd
by StansGirl512
Summary: The idea has been clouding Stan's thoughts for quite some time. Wendy is willing to make a compromise. Best friend for best friend. (Rated for language and strong sexual content) (I know, it's not my best work but here it is.)


Three's A Crowd

Stan walks into his best friend's bedroom, finding the redhead on his bed, reading and listening to his i-pod. When Kyle doesn't seem to notice his presence, Stan starts to creep slowly in attempt to scare him.

"You're horrible at being sneaky." Kyle says, still not looking up from his book.

"Damn it!" Stan states, frustrated at his failed attempt at scaring the other.

Kyle takes out his earbuds and sets his open book upside down on his nightstand. He looks up to meet eyes with the raven-haired boy. Smiling, he scoots over to make room for Stan to join him on his bed.

"What's up dude?" Kyle asks.

"Just bored and trying to distract myself." Stan states.

"From what?"

"I really don't know how I should say it." Stan replies, nervously picking at his nail beds.

"Dude, I'm your best friend. You can tell me." Kyle assures.

"Okay, so this is going to sound… kinda weird… but bear with me, okay?"

Kyle replies by simply nodding, encouraging Stan to continue.

"Okay, so… um… how do I say this?" Stan bites his lip "Okay, Kyle… when was the last time you got laid?"

Kyle blinks rapidly, thrown off by this seemingly random question.

"Why?" he asks skeptically.

"Just answer the question dude."

"I guess, like eight months ago. Why are you asking me about this Stan?" Kyle asks, annoyed at the invasion of privacy.

Sure, the two of them are best friends, and they both knew of the other losing their virginities, but that's about as far as their sex talks went.

"Are you lonely?" Stan pries, beating around the bush.

"Sometimes, but I can handle my urges on my own." Kyle says, slightly embarrassed and slightly annoyed. "What is this about Stan? Tell me!"

Stan takes a deep breath and starts to speak. "Okay, well… Wendy finally agreed to have a threesome. She's gonna let me fuck her and Bebe at the same time!" Stan smiles slightly but then his face turns a bit awkward. "But… She… she um… She wants to have a threesome with another guy first… so I was thinking-"

"ooooh no… no way, uh-uh, no, no, no!" Kyle puts his hands up in defense and starts waving them rapidly.

"Why not Kyle? We don't have to do anything 'together', and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

"Why don't you ask Kenny? I'm sure he'd be more than willing!" Kyle states matter-of-factly.

"Kyle, I trust you. I don't trust Kenny, not with this. Kenny is overly experienced and I just want it to be a relaxed and casual thing. Besides I can't ask Kenny because…" Stan bites his lip again.

"Because…?" Kyle urges.

Stan sighs. "Wendy wants it to be with you. She asked for you specifically."

"Why me?" Kyle chokes out.

Stan scratches under his hat, "I don't know… but please dude… help me out!" he pleads.

Kyle's heart started pumping harder as he began to quietly ponder the idea.

"Stan, you realize that you are asking me, your super-best friend, to fuck your girlfriend, right?"

"you don't have to say it like that… besides, she isn't exactly my 'girlfriend' she's more of a… friends with benefits type of thing. We enjoy having sex and we enjoy having it with each other, but she doesn't want to be more and I'm okay with that." Stan shrugs, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Are you really though? This seems like the type of thing where feelings could get in the way and cause a problem"

Kyle looks under Stan's bangs to meet his gaze. Stan looks up and meets his eyes. Sapphire meeting emerald. The raven-haired teen smiles at his friend and nods. When Kyle nods in return Stan's face gets re-lit with excitement.

"So, you'll do it?" Stan asks excitedly.

Kyle bites his lip before letting out a deep exhale. "Only if you promise that there are no feelings involved. It's just casual sex between three friends, okay?" He replies cautiously.

"Yeah, of course dude! Thank you so much! Oh man! I can't wait until it's my turn with those two girls!"

Kyle sighs. "Don't forget you have to get through this first, and things could turn awkward really quickly! So just keep that in mind."

Stan nods excitedly.

The magical day finally arrives a week and a half later. They decide the best place to go is Stan's house since Shelly is off at college and his parents are away for the weekend. When Kyle arrives at Stan's place, he finds Wendy is already there and has made herself at home beside Stan on the sofa.

"Hi Kyle" She greets cheerfully as usual, as if there was nothing odd about to take place.

"Hey" he casually says back, joining them on the sofa.

Nothing else is said for a good ten minutes and they all just sit there awkwardly, keeping hands to themselves. The dreadful silence is finally broken by Stan.

"Sooo…" He says, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Bedroom?" Wendy asks, almost too innocently for what they all had in the back of their minds.

They all head upstairs, walking almost too far apart. To say that the atmosphere was thick with awkwardness would be an understatement. None of them had done this before and they weren't exactly sure how something like this went down. Once in the bedroom they sat down on the bed, sitting in the same order as on the couch; the two boys on the outsides with Wendy between them.

After another few awkward minutes pass, Stan finally made the first move by lifting Wendy's chin and brining her lips to his. The kiss was sweet, short and simple. They had kissed all the time; this time was no different except that they had a spectator. Wendy smiled as they broke and turned her head slowly to look at Kyle. Wendy placed her hand on Kyle's lower thigh and brought her eyes up to meet his. Kyle looked to Stan, silently asking for permission, though he had been assured earlier that week that this was all fine. Stan smiles and nods, giving him reassurance. Kyle brings his eyes back to Wendy's and brings his lips to hers gently. Again, just a short and simple kiss. This was the first time he had done anything with her, and he had never noticed until this moment, just how soft and sweet she really was. This whole thing seemed so innocent, just a few kids kissing, no big deal. Once they parted lips, Wendy bit her lip, looking back and forth between the two.

"See, that wasn't so bad, right? Okay now you two." She smiles.

"What?" Kyle asked, surprised at her suggestion.

"Please? It's something that I've always wanted to see… It would really turn me on." She says the last bit using a seductive tone, and runs her slim fingers over each of their thighs.

Stan and Kyle look to one another, knowing this was something they had never thought would happen. Though thinking about it now, they didn't know how they didn't see this coming. I mean, Wendy was a big supporter of those Yaoi pictures in middle school and can still be caught hanging out with the Asian girls now… So, if you put two and two together… yeah.

Wendy scoots back on the bed so that the two boys could easily reach one another.

She speaks again, trying to encourage the two. "I promise this doesn't make the two of you gay, it will just help us all get in the mood and be more comfortable with each other. Just kiss, it won't be so bad. Stan is a very good kisser Kyle, really!" She smiles.

Stan lunges forward and plants his lips on Kyles for a millisecond in hard peck. There, they kissed, let's move on. Wendy frowns, and Kyle knows that he and Stan are nowhere near finished.

"What was that? You guys are acting like you hate each other. You two are best friends, there is love there somewhere. Use that love! Come on guys, kiss like you mean it. Just pretend it's a girl or something."

Kyle sighs then moves toward Stan, pushing him gently on his back, bringing himself to hover over him. He knew that Wendy would keep this going until she got what she wanted, so they might as well get it out of the way now. Kyle looks down, his eyes meeting Stan's conflicted ones. "Dude, no homo" Kyle mutters. With that he crashes his lips onto Stan's, kissing him like he would a girl he wanted to fuck. The encounter turns heated quickly, as Stan reciprocates, opening his mouth allowing Kyle to enter. The two begin an amusing round of tonsil hockey, fighting for dominance. Stan reaches up and tangles his fingers in Kyle's soft curls. This really wasn't so bad, why did guys dread doing this? It was just like kissing a girl, just a little more… rugged. The two knew that this would turn Wendy on like crazy, but they didn't know the effect if would have on their own hormones. Before things got too far, they broke apart gasping for air. They both looked to Wendy, still trying to catch their breath.

"That. Was. So. Hot!" Wendy said breathily, obviously aroused.

"Good" Stan said "Now get over here!"

Stan reaches over and grabs her wrist, pulling her down to lay next to him. Kyle moved from atop of Stan to lay on the other side of Wendy. Both boys simultaneously began to kiss her neck, and feel up her sides. She could feel both erections against her thighs, and she wanted more. She noticed that the two of them had a different style about them. Stan was how he always was, gentle and sensual. Kyle on the other hand, let's just say she'd probably have to wear a scarf for a while after this. He was more forceful now that he was turned on. She had heard from Rebecca that Kyle was a freak in bed, and she wanted to see it for herself.

"Wends, take off your shirt" Stan moaned into her neck.

She complied, tearing it off as quickly as she could to return to the bliss of having a hot guy on either side of her. She couldn't help but want to give Kyle just a tad more attention than Stan. Kyle was new and exciting and she wanted to turn him on as much as she could. She rolls to her left and brings her hungry lips to his. He immediately falls into it and is kissing her with extreme force, like she was the last meal he'd ever get to eat. She reaches forward to unbutton and unzip his pants. She reaches her hand inside and grasps his rock-hard cock, beginning to stroke him slowly. She knew subconsciously that she would be comparing Stan and Kyle in her head throughout this whole thing, and this was something to consider. Kyle was longer than Stan, that was obvious, but Stan was slightly thicker. Kyle moaned into her mouth as she increased her speed just a tad.

From behind her, Stan eagerly took off his own shirt so he could press his chest to her bare back. It felt nice. Stan reached around her to put his own hand into her pants, teasing her and causing her to moan into Kyle's mouth. Wendy turned to lay flat on her back again, removing her mouth from Kyle's to smash it into Stan's instead.

Wendy felt Kyle disappear from her hand and felt his weight shift. When she realized where he had gone, his hands were already on her pants. He almost violently pulled them off, taking her panties with them. Kyle licked his lips at the sight of her, completely nude apart from her black lace bra. Looking down between her thighs caused his mouth to water. He knew he had to have a taste, and he had to have it now. He ducked his head down, and gave an experimental lick causing her to whimper and pull Stan's hair. She tasted amazing and Kyle wanted more. He ran his tongue over her slit before laying it flatly against her entrance. He began lashing at her clitoris with his tongue making her moan and squirm. Stan had moved to a sitting positon and discarded his pants, bringing his erection to Wendy's eager mouth. She willingly took him in and began to bob, earning grunts of satisfaction from him. Kyle was grinding his painfully erect dick against the mattress as he was eating her, the taste making him hornier by the second. With a grunt, he kneels in front of her, grabbing her right leg forcefully and flipping her over so that she was on her stomach.

"Wendy, I need to fuck you… nng… like now… is that okay?" He pants, wiping his mouth on his arm.

Wendy pulls off Stan to answer him. "Please! I want you to!"

Stan smirks, "Yeah dude, go for it! She's a total screamer!"

"Condom?" Kyle pleads breathily with Stan.

Stan reaches into his side table and pulls out a rubber, tossing it to Kyle. Stan gets on knees in front of Wendy and she takes him back into her mouth, re-found warmth around his member making him moan. "Damn Wends, you're amazing" he pants.

Kyle pulls his already undone pants and boxers down to his knees, and rolls on the condom. He rubs Wendy's ass and gives it a good smack, causing her to yelp. Kyle grabs for Wendy's hips, bringing her to be on her hands and knees. He positions himself just right and pushes himself into her. She moans around Stan's cock which feels amazing, so he grabs a fistful of her raven hair. The three seem to find a rhythm that works great for them. The thrusts Kyle is giving become harder and harder, causing Wendy to deep throat Stan over and over. The sensation brings Stan closer and closer.

Stan is the first to come, releasing with a masculine moan, into Wendy's throat. She swallows like a champ. He moves out from in front of her to lay beside the two, watching them fornicate. With Stan out of the way, Kyle grabs Wendy's legs again, flipping her over with ease and bringing her legs up over his shoulders. He wants to see her when she comes, it's always sexy watching a girls face when she orgasms. He begins fucking her again, harder and faster than before. Causing her to scream, as Stan said she would.

"Oh Kyle, Oh my God! Oh Shit! OH, OH AAHH!" She's screaming at the top of her lungs. She clenches around him and has a mind-numbing orgasm, and for the first time in her life, she squirts.

"Fuck…. I'm gonna come. God, that was sexy as fuck… fuuuuuck!" Kyle grunts, releasing and trying his best to ride out his orgasm.

He pulls out of her slowly and discards of the used rubber. Stan and Kyle look down at Wendy who is shaking uncontrollably. Her breath is shaky and uneven.

"I. can't bel-lieve. I. sq-squirt-ed. I've nev- done- tha-at befo-ore. She manages to get out.

"Stan, get her some water, quickly. It's important that she's hydrated right now." Kyle says knowingly.

"Oh, okay." He replies and urgently rushes to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

When Stan returns, Wendy takes the bottle and shakily brings it up to her lips, taking several small sips. She smiles, "Thanks Kyle." Her breathing has almost gone back to normal. The boys get redressed quickly and hand Wendy her discarded articles, helping steady her when she stands.

Once they are all completely clothed again, Wendy looks at the digital clock on the wall.

"Shit! Is it already 10:30? I really should go! But um… That was… really fun. We should do it again sometime!" She smiles and winks.

"Oh, speaking of which, when are we having our threesome with Bebe?" Stan askes, not bothering to hide his excitement.

"OH, shit I guess I forgot to mention this… She said no. She doesn't want to. I'm sorry! But hey, at least we had fun today! I'll see you guys at school on Monday!" She smiles and takes her leave.

Kyle tries his best to withhold chuckles when he sees Stan's blank expression.

"You've got to be shitting me" Stan says pinching the bridge of his nose.

He flops back on his bed and puts a pillow over his face, screaming tons of obscenities.

Kyle can't hold back any longer and lets out a roar of laughter. How did he not see that coming?

END


End file.
